Conventionally, pixels each having only one color filter layer of one type provided therein are used in an imaging device such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor (see Patent Document 1, for example). Also, there are cases where pixels each having two kinds of color filters stacked therein are used in a conventional imaging device (see Patent Document 2, for example), or where pixels each having color filters with heights varying with color are used in a conventional imaging device (see Patent Document 3, for example).